Realizations
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Prowl has a crush on someone for the first time. Not knowing what to do or how to act, he reaches for his best friend's help. After all, who is better at seducing a bot then Jazz? But, what happens when Jazz starts getting jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Wahh I made it in time, though this is only the first chapter. Hopefully I'll upload the rest tomorrow. T.T

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**Wow I found tons of mistakes! EDITED!**

******EDITED: 16/08/2011**

**000000000000000000**

For the hundredth time, Prowl started re-reading the same datapad, and as the last ninety nine times, he couldn't go past the first paragraph without his processor wandering.

Dropping the datapad in frustration on his desk, he let his head fall into his servos, elbows on the desk and gently shook it, trying to get his processor to focus. He let out a resigned sigh when he realized that no, it. Just. Would. Not. _Focus_!

Sitting back heavily on his chair he looked up at the ceiling imploringly. There had to be a way to make this work. But he was no expert. Pit he had never even _thought_ about something like this before! He had no experience! No notion of what was sociably acceptable or not! No clear knowledge of how to proceed! No one whom to turn to and- no, _wait. _There _was_ a mech who he could rely on to help him. After all, who better skilled then Jazz? The saboteur and him were very close friends, and he was sure that the TIC would be able to see him through this.

With renewed hope Prowl left his office, processor set on seeking the saboteur and ask for his guidance on the matter.

**0000000000000000000000**

Perhaps it was because it was so late and no one was roaming outside their quarters, but the silent and dim lighted hallways seemed to mock him. Suddenly, he didn't think it was a good idea. His confident strides slowed and his doorwings fell, shoulders dropping in defeat.

_'What am I doing? This is stupid! There are tons of report due and an entire army to control for me to be wasting my time in something like this! Furthermore, I should not be bothering Jazz at this awful cycle for a whim on my part!'_ He scolded himself as he stopped walking.

_'But Jazz has always told me how I should be more outgoing and... get a life.' _He sighed at his own thoughts. Was he really that closed off from the world?

Aimlessly, he started his slow and defeated walk.

_'Why am I even bothering? Almost everybody has made it clear that I would never be looked upon as a mech to have a future with.'_ Lost in his dark thoughts, he was surprised to see his peddes had guided him to his friend's quarters.

_'What if even with Jazz's help I mess this up? He'll never let me live this down. Or he'll probably do something drastic if it fails and it's not my fault.'_

...

Maybe he'd come back later, when it wasn't so late. Shaking his head he scolded himself. He'd come this far and wouldn't back down! Whoever heard of the SIC to retreat when things got rough?

Tapping a finger on his thigh pensively for a few moments, Prowl finally built up the courage to raise his fist-

_'You can do this. It's just a question. What could go wrong?'_ - and taking a deep breath, nervously knocked on Jazz's door, hoping the saboteur could help him, yet wishing he wasn't in his quarters at the same time. He absently noted that the saboteur _would_ be in his quarters since he was off shift.

As if to make a point, the door hissed open to his relief/dismay, letting Prowl come face to face with a smug and satisfied looking Jazz, who leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. The tactician raised an optic ridge questioningly at the display.

"Heya Prowler! What brings ya here this late Ah wonder." The TIC asked, though there was a hint of concern in his tone.

"Hmm, yes, it is rather late, perhaps I should come back at another time. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

_'WEAK! COWARD!'_

Jazz snorted standing straight to face his friend. "Please, Ah could literally feel ya lurking outside mah door."

"Oh, yes well you see- I do not lurk!"

Jazz couldn't help it, he laughed at his friend's undignified expression. But before either could continue, the tactician was startled by a loud yawn and the appearance of a skinny red mech coming up to Jazz from inside his quarters, wrapping his arms lazily around the saboteur's waist from behind.

Magma, if he remembered correctly. One of the transferred mechs.

_'Well that was quick.'_ Was all the tactician could think off. It was no secret that Jazz loved to share his berth with anyone who was willing. This however, had to be a new record.

Prowl couldn't explain what was the sudden emotion he felt at the pit of his tanks at the sight.

"Hey there babe, did Ah wake ya?" Asked the saboteur running a clawed servo over the mech's helm.

Said mech sighed with content. " Not at all Jazzy-" Prowl's optic twitched at the nickname. "Tonight was amazing, but I got early shift anyway. You don't mind me leaving do you?" He asked as he trailed a finger over the Porsche's hood suggestively, making Prowl look anywhere but them.

"Nah babe, it's cool. See ya around?"

"Oh, _definitely_."

Prowl wondered if the growl that accompanied that sentence was normal and vaguely wondered who had been on top.

Grinning, Jazz leaned down to kiss the mech one last time before Magma untangled his arms from the saboteur, lazily saluted Prowl and walked down the hallway, no doubt to his quarters. Despite his visor, Prowl knew that Jazz's optics were locked on the way the mech's hips moved. The tilt of his head was also a dead giveaway.

The tactician cleared his throat, irritated at being ignored and at his friend's actions. Drawn out of his dreamy haze, Jazz looked back at the SIC who wore an unamused expression.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said sheepishly. "Ya wanted ta ask me something?"

Remembering just why he had come seeking his friend, the tactician's demeanor changed abruptly, his doorwings fell a bit and started twitching lightly, making Jazz frown.

"Everything okay?" He asked standing straighter.

"Yes, everything is fine." The black and white responded quickly, maybe a bit too quickly. "I- I- Could we maybe talk in private?"

Prowl looked up at a spot in the ceiling, where he knew there was a camera, meaningfully. Concern growing, Jazz stepped aside to let the SIC enter.

"Sure. Come on in. Ignore the mess."

Walking into the saboteur's quarters was like entering a chaotic dimension that should never exist. He had a pair of stereos occupying the small table in the middle of the room, the shelves were packed with music-chips and the occasional datapad. The only chair in the room was packed with… something and on the floor were boxes containing… something. Prowl dared not even look inside to see what was in them. He knew all OPs mechs had a habit of collecting great amounts of 'somethings' during their missions. Prowl stopped asking after he found Mirage keeping a metal eating organic in a cage. Oh Red Alert had not been amused, and neither had Ratchet for that matter. Empty energon cubes could also be found amongst several pieces of disarmed weapons and cleaning rags.

Prowl could only gape in horror. His logic center just couldn't compute such chaos.

"Take a seat anywhere, Ah'll get ya a cube of energon."

"What? Oh no thank you, I don't want to take your ration." He said rubbing his temple as he, cautiously and slowly, sat on the edge of Jazz's berth, very aware that the same berth had recently been used for… other, activities.

Jazz huffed in frustration and looked at his friend with a light glare. "Prowl, Ah know yer low on energon, if my scans are anything ta go by."

"Do you usually go scanning others without their authorization? Never mind that the program you are most likely using is only to be used by medics?" Was the deadpanned response.

"Well look at the time, time for a midnight snack!" Said the saboteur as he quickly turned to the energon dispenser in his room, a luxury of his rank.

Shaking his head in amusement, the tactician let his optics wander around the room, not really looking at anything. How was he going to pose his question to Jazz? Oh this was a really bad idea, maybe he could lie and just go back to his quarters?

Subtly turning his head from the energon dispenser, the saboteur took a klick to study his friend. It was obvious that something had been bothering the SIC for quite a while now. He was strangely distracted, both during meetings and during his free time, which had grown over the last few orns, something that had shocked everyone who knew the mech. Many times he had caught his friend looking off into the distant, sometimes having to repeat what he was saying after finally getting the mech's attention. The twins had almost rushed to demand Ratchet to take a look at their SIC when said mech had run into the rec. room's door as he was leaving and then proceeded to stare at said door with a confused look on his faceplates; almost as if asking himself just why there was a door there to begin with.

Jazz had also been worried but hadn't found the right time to ask him what was wrong. It had all started when the transferred mechs came in from Polyhex after it was overtaken by the Decepticons. Had something happened?

Reaching his friend's side and handing him one of the energon cubes, he observed with worry how twitchy Prowl was and- was he fiddling with his fingers? Now that was a huge sign that something was wrong.

"Alright Prowler. Spit out what's bothering ya."

Shifting slightly, optics on the far corner, Prowl looked even twitchier. "Well, the new mechs-"

So it _had_ something to do with them… wait-

"Did they do something ta ya?" The saboteur asked, visor darkening, whole frame tensing.

"What? No! No, they didn't do anything. Um- well you see, I um-."

Relaxing slightly, the saboteur encouraged Prowl to continue, amazed by how agitated his friend looked. He had _never_ heard Prowl stutter before and it was starting to freak him out a bit. What could possibly have happened to bring his friend to such a state?

"Primus this is harder then I thought. I have a favor to ask of you." He said trying to buy time.

"Oh no Primus! Prowl is asking for a favor! You're not gonna try ta delegate are ya! The pit must be freezing over!" The saboteur said trying to lighten the mood. His attemps were not appreciated as Prowl glared at his dramatization.

"Fine, if you're going to be this way I won't ask and just leave!"

Jazz chuckled but stopped teasing when he saw that the tactician was serious.

"Okay Prowler, sorry 'bout that. So, what's that favor ya want from meh?"

Glaring one last time for good measures, Prowl sighed and gathered his wits. "I have no idea how to say this so I might as well get it out and ask." The tactician said determinedly. This was Jazz! His friend and comrade. He'd never laugh at him for what he was going to ask. If only, he'd be delighted that Prowl was finally expanding his world.

Reassured by those thoughts, he turned slightly to look at the TIC with the most serious faceplates Jazz had seen to date. The saboteur prepared himself for the worst.

"Jazz, I want you to teach me how to flirt."

**0000000000000000000000**

I've review this chapie and the next two a hundred times, added and erased parts. Please tell me if there are more mistakes.

Oh and**, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! So many reviews! I feel overwhelmed! *cries in joy* Not my fault this is late! FFN was being bitchy so I couldn't update on the day I promised! NOT MY FAULT T.T!

Thanks to **OrionPrime92, sckid, hopebringer92, Carlough, DitzyMusicLover, Hobbitstown, iNsAnE nO bAkA, Kapu37, Tubular-turtle, FoghornLeghorn83, KageOkami666, reaper mendez, PrancingTiger86, Gatekat, DramaStar-Mel and VeekaIzhanez **for your wonderful reviews!

Here is the next chapter,

**ENJOY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**EDITED: 16/08/2011**

**0000000000000000000**

In his processor, it had been logical to go to Jazz for help. He was the best at seducing and getting any mech to bend to his will. And they all loved him for it. Fraggers.

Prowl was seen by many as an emotionless fragger with no sense of humor. He wasn't liked and he wasn't popular, always seen as the 'evil SIC' with a stick up his aft. Even if he didn't show it, the barely hushed comments and sometimes, direct insults hurt him deeply. But he took it all with a professional face and tried to pretend it didn't bother him. He bared the glares and sneers from the troops by acting oblivious.

Jazz had been the only mech that had even bothered to see try and see through all his defenses. After all had given up hope of getting him to stop being so antisocial, Jazz had always used his intelligence to get Prowl to interact with the crew. The tactician had to admit at one point to the smug saboteur, that he was grateful for his 'evil schemes'. Even if it only gained him the respect of some mechs, it really was a relief to know that not all of them wished that he would just die on the battlefield. Jazz was the one mech that truly knew _him_, his dreams, his fears, and the mech underneath the stoic mask he put on for the rest to see... and for that, Prowl considered him his best friend. Which was the deciding factor on trusting that he wouldn't laugh about his new and confusing emotions.

Though, as he watched his twitching friend sprawled on the floor laughing his head off, made him re-think that statement with a passion.

"It's not funny!" He yelled standing up, cheek-plates heated, servos clenched into fists as he glared at his 'friend'.

His doorwings twitched in embarrassment as Jazz seemed incapable of stopping. Honestly, here he was asking his friend for some personal help and what does the saboteur do? Laughs at him! The glitch.

"Fine, if you're going to continue with this immature behavior I will leave you to choke on your own laughter!" He yelled turning to leave.

He didn't take two steps, however, before his arm was grabbed by a clawed servo, making him stop. But he made no attempt to turn and face his friend. It had hurt that Jazz had laughed at him, his self-confidence taking a drastic nosedive.

The saboteur's laughter died down to chuckles as he reached for his friend, then died all together when he realized Prowl was not looking at him.

"Hey Prowler, come on Ah'm sorry, ya just surprised me is all." He said gently while mentally scolding himself. He should have known better; Prowl was a very sensitive mech. He shouldn't have laughed like that, but the tactician's serious faceplates and the question itself couldn't have made him not laugh even if he wanted to. He had been prepared for so many things, even his friend asking him to kill someone! Yet the words that had come out of his vocalizer were certainly _not _what he had anticipated.

Prowl just kept looking at the door and made a small noise that told Jazz he was listening but wasn't letting him off the hook.

"Come on Prowl, it's not every joor your stoic, antisocial best friend comes up ta ya and asks to teach 'im how ta flirt." He couldn't suppress a weak laugh at the last part.

Prowl allowed a nod. He could see how it would shock a mech. _Shock_, not _throw into hysterical laughter_. He sighed and turned, head low.

"You must understand this was a difficult decision for me to make. To let my emotions out and ask help with something like this. I came to you because you are my friend and I didn't think you would laugh at me." He raised his head and glared. " But you _did_."

It was the way the tactician said it that made Jazz know he wasn't deeply angry or upset, merely disappointed in him. He did feel guilty for unintentionally having hurt his friend's feelings.

The saboteur scratched his helm sheepishly.

"Ah already said Ah was sorry. But come now, there's much ya got ta tell me 'bout." He said sitting down again and motioning for Prowl to do the same.

Sighing in resignation, the SIC decided to forgive his friend… for now.

Slowly sitting back and grabbing his cube so his servos didn't start twitching, Prowl shifted nervously. "Well, you see. I asked you because I would like to… for lack of a better word, gain the attention of a certain mech and as you know… I'm not really the definition of charming or attractive so,-"

While Prowl went into Bluestreak mode, one servo gesturing in the air randomly as the other held the energon cube and looking anywhere but at the saboteur, Jazz had lost the thread of the conversation as the first words spoken started to make sense. Prowl… no-nonsense Prowl; bonded to his job Prowl; the mech who probably had no idea what romance looked like even if there was a large neon sign pointing at it... wanted to get someone's attention? As in… romantic attention? As in… Prowl had a crush!

"- and of course if I had to admit to something, it would be that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing or why I want to gain his attention nor how to cope with these sudden emotions I'm feeling but well, you see-"

"Prowler."

"Yes Jazz?" Prowl said quickly, thankful to be able to stop his seemingly endless and out of character ramble. But as he looked back up into Jazz's face, he mentally took a step back. Something in his faceplates and posture spoke of danger. He twitched his doorwings nervously.

"Ya gonna tell meh his name?" The smirk on Jazz's faceplates just _had_ to hurt.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent respond.

"'_I would like to gain the attention of a certain mech_'? Oh, Prowl… Yer in love!"

"What! No I'm no- Well I- I- I- Oh Primus… maybe I am."

"Ha! I knew it! The pit _is_ freezing over!"

"JAZZ!"

**00000000000000000**

"Alright mech. Details! Now spill! Who's da mech? What does he do? He's an Autobot right? _Riiiight_? Ya know I'm gonna do a full background check on 'im right? Mirage has been bored out of late with Hound gone on a scouting mission and all. And he'd be more then happy ta check this mech out. In the, professional meaning of course not the- whatever, ya get what I mean, so-"

"JAZZ!"

"What?"

"Shut. Up."

Jazz quickly backed up to the end of his berth feigning having been hit as he received Prowl's rather ineffective glare, seeming as he was quivering in embarrassment.

"It's cool mech! No need fer violence!" He said raising his hands as if to shield himself. Prowl briefly thought about making the 'as if' to 'to'.

"Please Jazz, can't you take this seriously? This is a very big step for me. I have no idea what to do! And you're not being at all helpful!" The tactician said clearly stressed out. "And no, you are _not_ going to do a background check on him!"

"Alright, alright Ah give. But come on tell meh who he is. The suspense is killing meh!"

Sighing in defeat Prowl decided to spare his friend. "His name is Kickstart. He's one of the transferred mechs from Polyhex. Junior officer."

"What division?"

"Weaponry and tacts. Prime added him to my team since he got here and we've been meeting on a regularly basis to look over the attack on Polyhex and see what went wrong." Jazz couldn't keep his optics off the soft smile that had appeared on his friend's faceplates. He always loved it when Prowl smiled since he rarely did, so it was nice to see him peak his head out of his shell.

Yeah, that was why.

"And yes he's an Autobot." He added with an amused smiled. "He's taller then me, and bulkier. Dark blue and silver paintjob. You might have seen him in the rec. room."

"Oh yeah," The saboteur snapped his fingers in realization. "Magma told meh a bit 'bout 'im." Jazz looked pensive for a moment before he leaned closer to Prowl and leered at him. "Ya got good taste Prowler, he also said he's _incredible_ in berth."

"JAZZ!"

**000000000000000000**

Jazz kept his smirk plastered on his faceplates as Prowl got up and paced around the room, ranting about how useless the saboteur was turning out to be. But he was frowning under his visor. From what Magma had told him, Kickstart was a fairly nice mech, but he was a berth hopper. Well, so was Jazz. But everyone _knew_ that, and the mechs that sought him knew this and never expected anything else. He never tricked anyone into his berth to kick them out the next morning. He was considerate and always made sure his lovers knew what they were getting into. He kept in touch with almost all of them, remaining their friend and mourning when he heard of a lover's death.

Was Kickstart like that? Or did he just take what he wanted and then leave? He was not joking about the background check. Prowl was his best friend and deserved the very best after all the things he had gone and still had to go through.

And if _any_ mech wanted anything to do with him, they had to go through _him_.

"Honestly, you're supposed to be giving me advice not adding to my fears! I hadn't even thought about interfacing with him! But now that you mention it… what do I _do_ if he does want to? Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself. Aggg Jazz you're making it worse!" He cried as he slumped back onto the berth, laying back with an arm over his optics.

Jazz laughed. "Sorry about that-"

"You're saying that an awful lot today." Came the dry response earning him a snort.

"Yes well, yer right. Ah am being an aft ain't Ah?"

"Yes."

"That was rhetorical."

"Whatever."

**000000000000000000**

Prowl ended up spending the rest of the night talking with Jazz. Told him how he felt exactly for the mech which at some point earned him some looks he could not interpret from the saboteur. And finally telling him he was seeing Kickstart the next night for a tactical meeting. They ended up falling asleep, Prowl on the berth and Jazz sprawled on the floor.

The tactician spent his shifts thinking about what Jazz had said before leaving for his own shift that morning. _"Come back after yer shift, Ah got an idea ta start helping ya get the mech of yer dreams!"_

What had he meant by that?

He was currently, impatiently, taping his stylus on a pad while on monitor duty, making Red Alert twitch every now and then, glaring as he looked over at him, getting irritated by the continuously tapping. Blaster, sitting next to the SIC, had noticed how out of character he was behaving that joor. Prowl was _never_ impatient. In fact, he was pretty sure someone had added the tactician's designation next to the definition of patience.

As soon as the last nano-klick ticked by, Prowl stood up, turned, and left faster then anyone had ever seen, leaving the present looking after him with wide optics.

As the doors closed, Blaster resigned himself to calling Ratchet as Red Alert started yelling about how their SIC had been infected by a Decepticon virus.

Today had 'weird' written all over it.

**0000000000000000**

Prowl paced outside Jazz's quarters, waiting for the saboteur to return. What was he planing? What was that something that would help him gain Kickstart's attention? He was fearing tonight's meeting. He supposed he could act composed and indifferent as he always d- No! That would make the other think he was not interested in him at all! Oh Primus, why was running an army of immature mechs easier then showing a mech he was interested?

The tactician jumped as he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

"Heya Prowler!"

"Gahh! Jazz! What, are you _doing_?" He demanded turning around to stare at his smirking - someone should really wipe it off his face for good! - friend, servos resting on his slender hips.

"Yer early, no matter. Ready ta start training?"

The glint in the saboteurs visor did not look promising. Over the many vorns they had known each other, he had seen that glint right before he started plotting a prank or before he rushed towards a Deception in battle, energon daggers out. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this 'training'.

"After we're done with ya, ya'll neva be da same."

_'Oh goody.'_

**0000000000000000**

"All right, first we gotta take care of yer appearance."

"What's wrong with my appearance?" Prowl asked, suddenly self conscious and did an attempt to look at himself, doing a small circle and flexing his doorwings high.

Jazz took a moment to answer. He looked at his friend up and down as he twisted and turned trying to see what was wrong, and suddenly, it was as if he were seeing his friend for the first time. He realized how his doorwings were just so attractive and how when they twitched and moved they seemed so touchable. He wondered how they felt. He knew they were sensitive, but how much? Were they soft? He also realized how slim and graceful he looked. How his long legs were perfect and firm, oh so perfect to wrap around one's waist while - _'oh stop Jazz! Get your processor out of the gutter! What are you thinking? This is Prowl for Primus's sake!'_

"Jazz?"

Shaking his head to clear it of his disturbing thoughts, the saboteur met his friend's concerned gaze. Primus how did he not notice how attractive his features were? Those lips were just begging to be- '_Nooo!, stop it!'_

For nothing better to do, the TIC slapped himself.

"Jazz!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry 'bout that, got a little spaced out ya know." He said looking anywhere but Prowl and- oh Primus his systems were starting to warm up!

"Spaced out? You just slapped yourself!"

"Anyway!" The saboteur said quickly. "There's nothing wrong with your appearance per say. But when was the last time ya went ta the washracks?"

"What? Why! Do I smell bad?" He asked panicking and forgetting Jazz's bizarre action.

"No, no ya smell…" Unconsciously, Jazz stepped closer to his friend and inhaled his scent. "…lovely." He whispered dazed.

Missing his friend's words and actions, Prowl panicked some more. "Jazz, you have to help me! I don't want to make a bad appearance tonight!"

"Calm down, calm down Prowl!" Jazz said still recovering from his own actions. "Ya smell fine but yer armor is dull and in dire need of a good wax."

Calming slightly, the tactician let his doorwings fall lightly on his back. Jazz followed their movement with sudden interest.

"So? What do I have to do?"

"Well first, come with me." The saboteur grabbed his friend's arm and proceeded to drag him down the hallway.

"And where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna need a professional's help ta get yer armor in good form. By da way, da next time ya ditch Ratchet's med bay without seeing ta yer injuries, Ah'm gonna personally restrain ya fer him." He said gesturing to the few dents and scratched adorning his armor.

"They're just surface wounds and hardly life-threatening, and Ratchet had enough to deal with." Prowl tried defending himself.

Jazz snorted.

"What do you mean professional's help? I don't want to drag others into this Jazz!" Prowl said instead, in an attempt to get the saboteur off his case.

"Don't worry, we're getting the twins ta work on ya!"

"What! No! Absolutely not! They'll never let me live this down! They'll probably use this as blackmail material!" Yelled Prowl trying to free his servo from Jazz's grip.

"Would ya relax mech! Geez! Primus ya really have no idea do ya?"

"Of what?" Prowl asked suspiciously.

"Even if ya think that da twins are trying ta deactivate ya with their pranks and wreck havoc in da base just ta frag ya off, it ain't the case. They respect ya a lot Prowl. In fact, remember that mech at that base that called you a sparkles drone right before he hit you?"

Prowl glared. "Yes Jazz, I remember, almost the whole _army_ saw that."

"Exactly! The twins were also there. Didn't ya ever wonder why that mech mysteriously showed up da next joor begging fer yer forgiveness and offering himself ta help ya with yer work?"

Prowl thought about it. It _had_ been terribly illogical for a mech that seemed to despise him to suddenly want to be at his beck and call, but he had accepted both the apology and the offer accordingly.

"Yes?" He dared say.

"Well, the twins and Ah taught that mech a lesson." He said smirking darkly. "Ah wanted ta do something else but it was the twins' idea ta make 'im apologize and work fer ya."

Prowl stared, shocked by the revelation. "Bu- but why?"

"Prowl, ya got friends. Powerful friends. Ya really think the crew is ignorant to all ya do ta keep them in one piece?"

Prowl frowned. "If that's so, then their actions are terribly misleading."

"Forget 'bout that. Come on. They'll be rooting fer ya, you'll see."

The two friends continued to walk down the hall towards the twins quarters. One lost in his fears of the coming ordeal, not to mention the actual meeting with Kickstart. Primus this had better work. The other though, was trying to figure out why all this made him uncomfortable. He wanted Prowl to succeed and be happy for once in his life. Well, he still had to meet the mech as well as get the results back from his background check and approve of both. And pit if he wasn't going to make damn sure that the mech was suitable in every way for _his_ Prowl.

...

Wait, what?

**00000000000000000**

Okay second chapter up! Teehee, I wonder how the twins will react. And what's wrong with Jazz?** REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers! *gives cookies* made me very happy and eager to continue this! Also thanks for all the favs and alerts!

Now enjoy this chapie!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**EDITED: 16/08/2011**

**0000000000000000000000**

Prowl couldn't believe that he was actually accompanying Jazz to the twins' quarters. And he couldn't believe that the hellions 'cared' about him as Jazz had said. Their actions did not match the recent discovery. They drove him mad; he had to punish them almost every joor; had to deal with the consequences of their pranks, and that often meant dealing with a pissed off Ratchet. _No one_, not even Megatron, wanted to deal with a pissed off Ratchet.

To learn that he had a crush would make the twins unbearable. They were going to make fun of him, he just knew it.

It was commonly known that Prowl did not date. At all. Some even said he had never dated before. Which was true; but they didn't need to know that. It only added to his rep as an emotionless mech and he wanted to at least maintain some sort of respect towards himself. In reality, Prowl had never been interested in anyone, too focused on his studies and then, in his job. He really was bonded to his duties.

And of course, as much as it hurt to admit, no one had ever been interested in him. Thinking on that made him wonder if Kickstart would even be attracted in him. Had the junior officer already succumbed to the rumor mill about him? Was he already seeing him as the others did? Would he reject him if he ever gained the courage to speak up about his feelings?

Jazz could literally feel the tension coming off his friend like heat waves in a desert. Looking past his shoulder, he saw the tactician deep in thought.

_'What could possibly be going on through his processor now?'_

Thinking it would be best to get any doubt out of the way before going to the twins, (though, knowing Prowl, he'd probably have them till the end of time), he stopped walking and turned fully to face his friend. "Alright Prowler, what's eating you up now?"

"Prowl, Jazz. _Prowl_."

The saboteur rolled his optics. "Okay, _Prowl_. What data code are ya running that's gonna make ya crash?"

"It's just-" He hesitated a bit, unsure if he should mention it at all. But knowing Jazz, the saboteur wouldn't leave him alone until he admitted what was bothering him. He didn't mind confiding in Jazz, the saboteur was the only mech he felt comfortable with to talk to.

"What if he's not interested in me?"

"Well he probably isn't."

Prowl glared. "Thank you Jazz. I feel so much better."

Chuckling, Jazz put his servos up. "Ah mean not now he isn't. Ah mean look at ya! Ya don't take care of yerself, ya lock yerself in yer office and literally kill yerself with work and ya never appear in the rec. room. At least not long enough ta count ya being there. Ya have ta show yer partner that ya take care about yerself and that ya like being around others. Cause if yer not interested being around bots, then why would ya care about yer partner at all?"

Prowl thought about it. There was logic in what Jazz said; that was a first. But did that mean he had to change to accommodate to someone else's standards? That would not do.

"I don't plan on changing my character Jazz." He said somewhat defensively.

"And Ah'm not telling ya too. A bot that doesn't accept ya as ya are is not worth going after. But Ah'm telling ya ta take better care of yerself. That is not something bad ta want ta change. Fer example; if Kickstart abused himself with high-grade, would ya not want ta change that?"

"But he isn't abusing high-grade. He wouldn't be a junior officer if he were."

Palm, meet face.

"Work with me Prowler. There's no war, no rank. He's just a friend and he drinks too fragging much. Would ya not want ta change that?"

"Of course. It is damaging to his health and would probably damage our friendship."

"Exactly! And what yer're doing is just as bad."

Prowl roused his doorwings high. "In what sense?" He asked outraged.

"Well, ya don't refuel, ya don't recharge, ya work yerself in ta stasis, would ya like meh ta continue?" The saboteur asked sarcastically, but he was taking advantage of this occasion to make Prowl really see that what he was doing was bad for his health. Maybe this would actually make him take care of himself for once.

"Refuel and recharge are basic needs fer us. If we don't get enough of both we'd offline. Ya know that but still, ya choose not ta get any of both."

Prowl wilted. Maybe Jazz was right. But he needed the time he took from recharge to do the reports! He had a lot of work to do as SIC and there was just no time for all there was to do.

"That may be true, but I use that time to work on my reports. Would someone not value another for doing their job correctly then slacking off?"

"Mech, ya work during yer breaks. That is not 'doing yer work'. That's called begin a slagging workaholic. At this point, it'd be more healthy fer ya ta _slack off_."

Prowl crossed his arms meeting Jazz's glare with his own.

"I wouldn't be a 'workaholic' if the mechs in this base didn't wreck havoc all the time, which brings us back to the fact that I do not believe what you said about the twins. Should they actually care about my well being as you imply, then they would do all they can to _not_ make me work. Most of the datapads I receive are, after all, damage or complain reports about them."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jazz shook his head.

"Look. Ah know it's important ta do yer job. But mech, delegate, there are tons of bots that have already offered their services which would cut yer workload by half, leaving ya plenty o' time ta recharge and refuel properly. Pit ya might even have time ta appear at one of my awesome parties! The more ya take care of yourself, the more others will start ta see ya cause you'll actually have time ta socialize. Ah mean, Ah'm not telling ya to be Sunny or Tracks but, it doesn't hurt ta have a good appearance and not- " He waved his servos up and down signaling at Prowl's battered armor. -"this."

Prowl glared but relented. This was a discussion they'd have at least once every orn and they always ended up not finding a solution.

"Fine, so what you're saying, is that if I don't take care of myself, no one will ever be interested in me?"

Jazz felt like he'd been stabbed at the pain in Prowl's voice.

"Ahhh, no Ah'm not saying that but- well think of it like this, would ya be interested in someone that's not there?"

The tactician frowned at his friend. He understood what he meant but, surely he wasn't _that_ antisocial. Was he? Many had seen him as a friend, even if they could be counted with his fingers. Jazz for one. Red Alert and he often got together to gossip, Prime was also someone he considered a friend. Ratchet, even if he was screaming half the time, had managed to befriend him and with whom he shared a cube of energon every once in a while. And of course his brothers. But they didn't count. So why had no one else? Or better yet, why had no one tried to cross that line? Was it because he really wasn't seen as a possible mate?

"Would _you_ be interested ins someone like me?"

Jazz froze at the soft spoken words. He knew Prowl meant it as a rhetorical question but, something stirred in his spark at the prospect. Would he be interested? They were friends. Best friends at that. But he had never seen Prowl as something more then friends. Sure he cared reply for the tactician and hated seeing him hurt.

He hated that there were pains he couldn't slag away. Like when Praxus was destroyed; it had torn at his spark to see his friend being yelled at and called a sparkless fragger. But he had known the true Prowl by then and had seen the obvious signs of grief and despair. It was just that no one else had cared to take a closer look. He had been with the tactician in his office when Prowl broke down and cried in his arms later that joor.

He hated it when others bad mouthed him. And contrary to his friend's belief, there had been some mechs in the past that had been interested in him. But Jazz had chased them all away when he learned they only wanted to see how he was in berth. He hated those mechs and was glad Prowl never found out. It would destroy him.

He hated that Prowl didn't take care of himself. And he absolutely _loathed_ it when Prowl tried to hide his emotions from him. He wanted the tactician to confide in him, to tell him his fears so he could help him. To use his shoulder to cry on when he was sad, to yell at him when he was mad, to laugh with him when the twins got caught in their own prank.

But, that was normal with friends, right?

"Ah- Ah don't know Prowl. Ah mean, we're friends right? Ah've never thought about ya that way."

Why did that hurt?

_'I knew it.'_ Prowl thought sadly as his doorwings fell.

"So even you wouldn't cross that line. Maybe I shouldn't do this." He said, resolve dropping below zero.

NO! He _hated_ seeing Prowl sad. If getting him to be with Kickstart made him happy, then Primus damn it Jazz would threaten the mech to go out with Prowl!

"Oh no you're not backing out now!" He said hooking his arm with his friend's and dragging him forward again.

"But Jazz!"

"No mech. Trust meh. I'm gonna make it so he can't get his optics off ya!"

Prowl's cheekplates heated up at that. "Bu- but how!"

Jazz turned his head and smirked. "With the twins' help of course."

Many mechs in the hallways wondered if something was wrong with their second and third in command when they saw the latter dragging the former who was complaining about 'not living it down' and 'blackmail'. Shrugging, they decided they didn't want to know, it was safer that way.

**000000000000000000000000**

Sunstreaker opened their door with a glare on his faceplates. Who the frag had pressed their intercom and kept his finger on it! The constant *peeeeeeee* was driving him insane! The fragger was going to die, slowly and painfully. After he ripped off his finger of course.

To his surprise, or maybe, not so much surprise, he was met with the grinning and all too joyful faceplates of none other then Jazz. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't be able to rip his finger off. Jazz you probably rip him first and Prowl would slag him next.

"Heya Sunny! Mind if we come in?"

It was only when he said 'we' that he realized the white and black mech trying to get out of Jazz's hold, doorwings twitching.

Doorwings?

_"Slag"_

~ Sideswipe! Hide the high-grade! I think Prowl and Jazz are doing a surprise inspection again! ~ he yelled over their bond.

~ Frag! Buy me some time! ~

"We didn't do anything if that's why you're here." He said outwardly calm, as if the short conversation hadn't transpired, arms crossed, an irritated frown on his forehead.

Jazz chuckled. "Nah, Ah just need ya ta help meh with something." He groaned as he received a sharp jab on his back planting. He took a moment to look back and glare at Prowl, who glared right back.

Looking between the two officers, he decided he didn't really have a choice. Sighing he let them pass. Might as well get this over with.

As the two officers entered the quarters, they were met with Sideswipe sitting on his berth looking all too innocent for it to be true. Prowl's officer senses instantly went haywire. They were hiding something.

"So, to what do we owe this honor to?" Prowl glared at the red twin. Definitely hiding something.

Sunstreaker went and leaned on the small desk at the far corner with his arms crossed, his leg covering the box the high-grade was in.

"Well ya see-" Jazz started rubbing temple as if to come up with a way to say something.

Prowl stared at his friend. Subtle. He thought. Jazz had better be subtle. His pride and reputation were on the line here. The less the twins knew the better. There was on way Jazz would be so blunt as to-

"Prowl has a crush and-"

"WHAT!"

"JAZZ!"

Sometimes, he wished he could succumb to his fantasies of killing his 'best friend'.

**00000000000000000000**

The twins gaped at Jazz, identical expressions of shock on their faceplates. Sunstreaker had slipped a little on the desk and Sideswipe was just sitting stupidly on his berth.

Jazz was smiling and Prowl just knew that he was aiming for a complete innocent and angelic look. The tactician didn't know if he should pray to Primus to strike him now and end it all, or to strike Jazz. He glared at his friend, doorwings twitching.

Sunstreaker was the first to recover.

"Woah wait a nano-klick! Prowl, you're actually chasing after someone?"

Prowl's optics narrowed and he directed his glare at the yellow warrior.

"And what if I am?" He asked challenging, doorwings high and intimidating, even if he was smaller then the front-liners.

The twins shared a look.

_'Here it comes.'_ Thought Prowl, bracing himself for the hysteric laughter that was coming, the jokes and the promise of telling the rest of the crew so they could point and say "Ha! Prowl actually thought he could win someone over!". But he would't let them have their fun. Oh no, as soon as the first laugh came he would start shooting.

"What's his name?" Asked Sideswipe, with a serious expression that puzzled the tactician.

"Kickstart." Jazz supplied just as serious.

The twins frowned.

"That berth-hopping backstabbing aft?"

"Yup."

Prowl gaped at the three mechs. What in Primus's name was going on! But as the words registered he glared at Sideswipe. "He is _not_ a backstabbing aft." He said in a dark tone, daring them to contradict him.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Oh please, show me a berth hopper that isn't a backstabbing fragger." He said crossing his arms.

The room went silent for a moment before Prowl pointed at Jazz with a deadpanned look.

"… he has a point." Sideswipe acknowledged.

"OI!" Cried an indignant saboteur.

"Anyway, what is it to you?" Prowl made a point to ignore Jazz.

The twins exchanged looks. "We don't want you to get hurt."

Prowl froze. What? They, the _twins,_ didn't want him to be hurt? But, but why? It didn't make sense! The twins loathed him! His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to search for something to say.

"W- why?" He finally asked, obvious disbelief in his tone.

The twins shrugged. It wasn't a secret, but Prowl had never asked and they had never told.

"Look Prowl, we enjoy pranking you and seeing how far we can push you, but we respect you. We don't do it with the intent of hurting you, we just think you need to lighten up every once in a while. And we'll slag anyone you does want to hurt you in anyway. Only _we_ get to drive you mad."

Prowl was speechless. He had no idea how to respond to that.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to. "Told ya they wouldn't laugh."

The twins frowned. "Why would we laugh at him? Spark business in nothing to joke about." That sounded way too deep for the red twin. Maybe they _were_ already making fun of him and he hadn't realized it?

"So anyway, what's that favor you want form us? Threaten him? Get blackmail on him?"

"Nah, don't worry Ah already got Mirage working on the last part."

"What! I explicitly told you _not_ to!"

"Ah was thinking more along the lines of making Prowler here sexy!" He said ignoring the tactician and wiggling his fingers.

"JAZZ!"

**000000000000000000000**

Sunstreaker circled Prowl who stood in the middle of the room, servo on his chin, studying the tactician intently. His optics roamed all over his body, from his pedes to the tip of his chevron. He had to admit that the SIC was attractive. Now, if only he could bring that attractiveness out…

Prowl stood motionless and tense as the yellow twin studied him. His doorwings twitched at the awkwardness of it. He did not like being stared at.

While Sunstreaker studied him, he took out a special datapad and started sketching. In a few klicks, he had sketched Prowl's entire form -minus all the dents and scratches- and started coloring it, making his piantjob actually show. Right now, it looked grey and black, not white and black. He added some minor details that actually made Prowl look more, as Jazz had ordered, sexy.

While the yellow warrior had his fun and Prowl wished he had never opened his damn mouth, Sideswipe sat on his berth with Jazz, both with their back against the wall and legs stretched out. After some moments of comfortable silence and giggles, the red twin looked seriously at the amused saboteur. It was time to broach _that _subject.

"So Jazz. You really going to let this happen?" He asked, making sure the others couldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" He asked watching amused how Prowl would twitch and Sunstreaker snap at him to stay still.

"With you helping him and Sunny taking care of his paintjob, there might be more then one mech going after him."

"Hmm, I see your point, they might get in the way."

Sideswipe sighed already annoyed. Jazz _so_ did not get it. Maybe he had to be more direct.

"Are you really going to let Prowl go off with some mech?"

This time Jazz looked at Sideswipe confused. It sounded as if Sideswipe had just asked him why he was throwing his friend into the sharks.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, he's your best friend. Surely you don't want him to..." The red front liner fought with his processor on a way to better say what needed to be said. It wouldn't do to just go out and say it. No, the saboteur had to figure it out for himself. "Look, if this plan of yours -whatever it may be- works and Prowl ends with the mech that he _thinks_ is 'the one', he won't have to rely on you anymore." That wasn't necessarily true. When Mirage and Hound bonded some of their friends thought they would be left out now that they had each other. This didn't happen to many's surprise; the couple still spent time with their friends, the only difference was that they now had to bare the happy bonded mech's smooching every once in a while. Not that the red twin was going to point that out to the saboteur.

"Pit, with how little time he has to actually spend time with anyone -which he usually uses to spend time with you-; if he and Kickstart get together, he might change 'spending time with Jazz' to 'spending time with Kickstart'" Now _that _might have been a little unfair to both Jazz and Prowl but damn it anything to make Jazz see that Prowl was way more important to the saboteur then just a mere friend!

Jazz froze at his words. Could it be true? He had realized that Prowl's spare time was usually spent in his company. He felt honored but at the same time, worried that maybe he was keeping his friend from forming friendships with the others. Even if had talked about it with Prowl, the tactician assured him that he did speak with other mechs. He had, with an amused expression, told Jazz that he was not _that _antisocial. But to completely push him away to be with his 'soon-to-be-partner-because-my-matchmaking-skills-are-just-that-awesome'? He couldn't help but notice the small hiccup in his engine at the thought. Would Prowl still spend time with him if he got hooked? Would they still play small chess tournaments and gossip with Red about all the funny scenes his cameras managed to pick up? Would they still spar and go on patrols together just to escape the base for a few cycles?

A horrible thought came to his processor. Would Prowl still come to him when he was upset? Would he still be the mech he showed his emotions to? Why would he when he had Kickstart there to comfort him? To take Prowl in his arms and kiss away all his problems?

"Ah-" He started, suddenly uneasy. He wouldn't be able to bare it if Prowl pushed him away. But no. This was _not_ about him. "If it's what makes him happy, why not?"

He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince: Sideswipe, or himself. But a small part of his processor assured him that Prowl was not the type to push his friends away, specially his _best _friend. Yet, a small part of his spark was yelling at him. What? He didn't know.

Sideswipe sighed. He and Sunstreaker would have a long talk after they were gone. He wanted Prowl happy too. Primus knew the mech deserved it. But they had always thought that the only mech to make him happy was Jazz and vice versa. Of course, they knew something drastic would have to happen for both of them to figure it out. The appearance of Kickstart and Prowl's attraction to him were something they never foresaw as happening. And now, Jazz would probably lose Prowl to some stupid, berth-hopping fragger, who probably didn't even know that Prowl actually had a sense of humor!

~ Not if Jazz gets jealous first. ~

Sideswipe sat up straighter as his twin's words registered.

~ We both know Jazz is terribly protective of Prowl. Remember how we had to convince him not to torture and kill that mech that hit Prowl? ~

Oh he remembered that very well. They had been surprised by that dark and dangerous part of Jazz that was willing to do anything to whoever hurt his loved ones. Frankly, it had been somewhat scary.

~ What do you have in mind? ~

No one but Sideswipe noticed the evil smirk that appeared on the yellow warrior's faceplate.

This should be interesting.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Yey finished!

Okay now, I need ideas! What do you want Jazz to teach Prowl? Or what situations could possibly make Jazz twitch? XD


End file.
